I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chiropractic devices and, more particularly, to a headrest attachable to a chiropractic table.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that subluxations or abnormal position or condition of a vertebrae, a spinal nerve, an artery, disc or other portion of a given area in the cervical region of the human spinal column are the cause of many human ailments, such as backaches and neckaches. Furthermore, chiropractors have long been skilled in administering chiropractic adjustments for the correction of these conditions.
In order to administer chiropractic adjustments, chiropractors conventionally use an elongated cushioned table. One part of the table is used to support the body of the patient while a stationary headrest is secured or formed as a part of one end of the table. These cushioned headrests, furthermore, conventionally include a pair of longitudinally extending cushions thus forming a center crease in between. In use, the patient can then lie face down on the chiropractic table and with his or her nose positioned in the crease between the headrest cushions. The cushion then supports the head of the patient and the crease enables the patient to breath normally.
In order to administer certain types of chiropractic adjustments, and particularly chiropractic adjustments to the neck of the patient, it has been found advantageous to apply a short but sharp movement to the patient's head. Indeed, some previously known chiropractic tables include a headrest specifically designed for this type of chiropractic adjustment.
The previously known chiropractic tables having headrests designed to apply the aforementioned adjustment, however, are very expensive to obtain. Furthermore, no previously known device has been capable of converting a stationary headrest on a less expensive chiropractic table to a movable headrest of the type found on a more expensive chiropractic tables.
A still further disadvantage of the movable headrest found on some chiropractic tables is that these headrests are complex and expensive in construction. Furthermore, these movable headrests are oftentimes difficult to operate and adjust.